Tail-twitching, Bum-wagging Seductress
by JamesPotterStoleMyHeart
Summary: James Potter is at the mercy of a certain muggleborn, green-eyed, slim, yet curvy, nerdy, cute, perfect witch.


Never done this before, only a ff reading junkie. So review lots and don't be afraid to tell me what I could do better.

Disclaimer: Wow, I wish James Potter was mine. Sighs. But alas, he is not, nor is Lily freaking Potter.

* * *

><p>James' dick was hard. Very hard. Harder than it had ever been before.<p>

This was probably, most definitely due to the fact that Lily Evans had nearly sent the DADA professor to the hospital wing when he decided to launch a surprise attack on her.

Professor Hodges had asked them to pair up and they had (James was forever to be Sirius' partner whether he liked it or not.) As Hodges began to explain how to use nonverbal spells, he pivoted sharply, and toe-to-toe with Lily had sent a silent spell that walloped her in the stomach, sending her flying backwards. There was a long moment, in reality probably milliseconds, where the sound of her body hitting the tiled floor filed the room. Though she had not caught the first one, the class looked on as she noiselessly parried another hex and stood back up with a certain glint in her eye. Then it was a rapid back-and-forth. Lily held her own. In fact, she did better than that, not letting a single hex hit her. She managed to slip a stinging hex and bat bogey through while the professor was reeling from the onslaught of spells and his shield slipped a little. Once she had gained the upper-hand, she did not relent.

James had seen Lily mad plenty of times. Hundreds of times. But he had never seen her so in control, so powerful. The deep red hair whipping across her back as she dodged the spells, her wand sure and quick, her mouth set with absolute determination.

And thus, when the professor lay on the floor, close to unconsciousness and with a bloody nose, James found that all the blood had rushed out of his own head. The beguiling, little witch. How was she so seductive? More than that she was naturally gorgeous without ever knowing it.

"Next time, don't assault a student with a painful hex if you aren't able to defend yourself." She turned and walked to her seat, plopping down, back straight, and gaze set on the blackboard. Everyone was staring at either her or the professor. James took this opportunity to slide into his own desk before anyone could notice his predicament.

Slowly students sat down, as a Hufflepuff asked the professor if he wanted help getting to the infirmary. Even in his state he flushed red and said no, dragging himself up and behind his desk. He assigned homework without meeting any of there eyes, and dismissed the class.

The students began to gather their stuff and James managed to cover himself with his books and jacket draped over his arm. It wasn't going to get better anytime soon with Evans right there, hips swinging as she quickly walked out. Sirius and Peter were in a bit of a hurry to get to the hall for lunch, so James ended up walking directly behind the bloody, bum-wagging seductress.

After a few minutes of walking and some stupid conversation about what charms would make the flavor of Boogle's bubblegum last longer, James couldn't help himself. He called out, his voice just barely husky (or so he hoped), "One hell of a redhead you are, Evans."

She turned and looked at him, mouth parted with surprise, her stance rigid.

"Really, Potter? That's all you got? Because there's still lots of redhead temper to go around." Her voice hissed off, and he asked himself why he ever thought looking her in the eye like this was a good idea.

"Fuck you, Potter. I'm sure you have lots of fun poking and prodding at me, watching me blow up. But I want you to know that I'm a person too!" At some point, the other Marauders had slipped away in their haste to eat and the hallway was now empty and echoing.

At James' silence, Lily deflated a little and started to turn to go, when James dropped his books and jacket with a muffled clap to the floor.

Now Lily's eyes, drawn to his lower half by the sudden, awkward movement, grew large.

Many minutes went by. Then hours and days. James wished he could be struck down by lightning, dead on the spot. What a stupid, idiotic thing to do. Could he be a bigger dumbass? Like what kind of douchebag just allows the girl if his dreams to see the erection she caused with her angry outburst?

He had to say something. Apologize or something. Anything would be better than this silence, Lily staring at his crotch.

"It'sjustyouaresobeautifulandsmartandgorgeousandIcan'thelpmyselfsorryI'mreallyreallysorry-"

Lily flung herself at him. When James came to terms with the fact that Lily Evans had her tongue down his throat, her back was slammed against the stone wall and her perfect, bruised bum cupped firmly.


End file.
